Pépito, ses origines, son histoire, sa vie
by Carand
Summary: La biographie de Pépito (Qui veut savoir ça ?)
1. Le départ de Pépito

**Prologue**

- Papa ! Papa !

- Qu yanne-t'il Pépito ?

- Quanne je vase être plus granne ji va divinir une houme di science !

- Ah Pépito... c'est touours bienne de rêver dans la vie

- Dit papa, ji peux faire une toure de chameau ?

- DRO-MA-DAI-RE !!!

*Air de bébé qui dit ses premiers mots* did... didid..dro..drum..chacham..drum...drom...dromad...dromadaidaire...dromadaire !

- Oui Pépito... tu pourras faire du droumadaire lorsqu'i ti seras plus grande.

- Irevoir pipa...*Pépito pogne son baluchon*

- Nonne Pépito ! Ni pars pas !

*Pépito claque la porte, embarque sur son cheval et dit : HOP !*

Il s'en vas dans le désert courant avec son cheval sur une musique dramatique et un close-up sur l'oeil de son père où l'on peut percevoir une larme couler.

Si on l'apelle aujourd'hui Momtaz et non Pépito, il n'y as pas de raison particulière, visez l'alignement des (3 à la pouissance 2) planètes.


	2. Pépito et la classe Partie 1

**Réponses aux reviews**

* * *

Eleclya111

_lol! mais moi je lai pas momtaz...et je lai vu euh..3 fois dans ma vie ^^_

**R: **Moi Vigneault je l'ai jamais vu (haha :P)

He Mele No Lilo

_waha! SUPER jadore le nom pépito!  
  
Ouais et si cétait ca la vie à momtaz... tous cas continu pi ouais c ca ... ya une suite en?  
namaarie_

**R:** Oui Pépito mais venu juste comme ça quand j'avais rien à faire (Cours anglais nouvelle place plus loin du prof :D) et puis quelle question "ya une suite ?" je crois que je n'ai meme pas besoin de répondre

Julie

_c un peu... comment dirai je drole ?? en t cas c un peu fourant_

**R: **Ah, sûrement car tu n'as pas cette **_CHANCE_** d'avoir le Cher Monsieur Françis...

Goyette

_sa serait le fun d'avoir la suite sinon on va te fiare ce que tu as fais à Marc-antoine mais ce sera 42 à la pouissance 2 fois.  
C ben bon mais j'aimerais bien reconnaitre mon archi-nul prof de maths (Momtaz) qu'on ultra-abhore(va voir dans le dictionnaire).  
La suite est nécessaire et meme vitale et tu sauras que je sais que C juste un prologue._

**R: **Inquiète-toi pas contrairement à notre victime (Qui se reconnaitra ici) je ne publierai/dépublierai/publierai/dépublierai pas continuellement ;). De plus tu n'avais pas besoin de préciser avec la parenthèse dans "_mon archi-nul prof de maths (Momtaz)_" cela va de soi. Pour terminer j'ai fait usage de ma parresse et ne suis pas allé vérifier dans le dictionnaire le mot ci-haut mentionné (Wow quelle belle syntaxe)

Nea4

_LOL!  
Si j'avais pas si peur que mes parents m'envoient à l'asile je me précipiterais dehors en camisole pour hurler a tous de venir lire ca! Bien sur ya UN PETIT INSIDE ichi que tout le monde bien sur peut comprendre (aucun sarcasme) mais... AH!  
Je sais pas s'il y en a une de prévue... MAIS JE VEUX LA SUITE ET UNE HISTOIRE COMPLETE! TU SAIS CE QU'IL PEUT ARRIVER QUAND ON NE RÉPOND PAS A LA DEMANDE DE LA FOULE EN DÉLIRE?  
... 42 emails...  
gniak gniak gniak  
loll!! Beau travail carand! ;)  
dd_

**R: **LOL. Évidement tout le monde peut tout bien comprendre (Voir review Julie) ! Mais cela n'empêche pas pour autant de pouvoir lire cette fic que je trouve passablement so-so car c'est tout le temps la même affaire (son accent) mais il y a la plupart du temps des situations coquasses qui sont vraiment survenues. Une fois de plus comme la review à Goyette une petite allusion au 42 emails (Hey allo Bern héhé :D). Comme je dis même si je trouve mon histoire bof, si elle est appréciée du public pourquoi je ne continuerais pas ! (Si un jour vous n'aimez plus cela faites-moi en part s'il vous plait comme ça je n'écrirai pas dans le vide...)

* * *

**Chapitre 1er**

Momtaz est aujourd'hui professeur de Mathématiques, on peut alors dire qu'il a EN PARTIE réalisé son rêve.

- Bonne, ounne s'assoise !

Michi.

Ji vi rapille que li tist est mircridi prochaine mais peut channe-ger. Alli vouir sur li portaille tout i indiqui.

*Gros grognement qui vient du couloir*  
  
Jesse : C'est quoi ça Monsieur Francis !?!?

Momtaz : Il ni fi pas s'enne faire si jiste li ventre di Plouffe qui gargouille.

Sorti vi cahiers di notes li temps qui ji va announe-cer la bounne nouvelle.

Étienne qui se lève : Allez proclamer la bonne nouvelle Monsieur !

*Le temps que Momtaz revienne, ce qui devrait prendre 20 minutes, nous ne vous ferons pas part des commentaires de Guertin.*

*Momtaz reviens*

Momtaz : Bonne désolé de monne petite retarde.

Moi ji pas li réponses alors qui ci qui ça t'as donné Johnatanne ?

Johnathan : Heu...24 793,717 583 541

Momtaz : Li autres vous avi ça ?

*Ici vous vous épargnerons où chaque personne appelée à répondre donne un chiffre différent.*

Momtaz : Taylor la réponse du numéronne 23 ?

Taylor : ZZZZzzzzz *Ronfle*

Momtaz : Taylor !!

Taylor : Hein hein quoi ? Où ? Comment ? Kosser ?

Momtaz : Est-ce une variationne directement ounne inversement proportionnelle ?

Taylor : Ben ça tourne là genre

Momtaz : Siri-il possible d'itre moinne précis ?

Taylor : Ben tser ben là là eille ! tser là !

Momtaz : Sinne pas compliqué !

Taylor : Ben l'autre là ?

Momtaz : Quel autre ?

Taylor : Ben l'autre inversé chose.

Momtaz : Une variation inne-versement proportionnelle

Taylor : Ouain ça là

Momtaz : Bonne est-ce qui vous avi di questionnes car si vous avez pas des questionnes ji ni peux pas vous idé.

Guertin : Y-a-t'il une façon de calculer un algorythme qui permettrait d'évaluer la moyenne de push-up militaires effectués en 1 minute.

Momtaz : Ta yeu*Son de cloche qui coupe Momtaz* (Image subliminale de Momtaz coupé en deux par une scie)

Momtaz : Ah ji souis vrainne-ment désolé ji n'aurai pas le temps di ti répondre. Ounne si revois aunne prochaine cours.

[Fin du chapitre 1er]

* * *

**Commentaire de l'auteur**

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ? Reviews s'il-vous-plait ! Aussi n'hésitez pas à publiciser cette fic en disant que c'est Jésus Foie de Morue (ça rime) qui l'a écrite. J'en profite pour demander aux reviewer comment ils trouvent l'arrangement de la page ? (Réponse reviews, histoire, commentaires, etc.)

Merci !

Carand, pour vous servir ;)


End file.
